


Warrior God

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The boys in the shower.





	Warrior God

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

His concentration began to wander from what Jack was saying to the lips he so yearned to sink his mouth down on to. Then his eyes started to drift from his face to his chest, dotted with little knots of hair like tufts of sage on dunes of pale-coloured sand.

Suddenly Daniel realised he must have long stopped speaking and that he was looking at him with a menacing frown, for a nasty few beats of his heart he thought Jack was going to throw a punch his way. Jack had obviously now checked he wasn't listening to what Jack said. Why hadn't he concentrated on what Jack was saying, instead of how Jack looked?

He felt himself shrinking as, dark and threatening, Jack stood there before him, scrutinising him with his steely gaze. Then, to his surprise, a slow smile cracked over Jack's face. And then he broke into a laugh, the hardness in his expression evaporating.

As his face lit up with amusement, Daniel breathed a sigh of relief, the tension seeping out of him. Jack's eyes now had a mischievous sparkle to them and the half-missing eyebrow was cockily raised. It was not until Jack took a step forward, clasped the back of his neck in his square palm, and bent his head to kiss him, that he realised what his intention was.

Daniel's first impulse was to struggle, say no, explain that he'd misinterpreted, that this wasn't what he'd wanted. Or was it? As the confusion scattered about in his brain, Jack's lips met his. Those lips he'd wanted to test, so different in texture to his own.

Now resistance was impossible.

His arms fell to his sides and the shirt he'd been holding slipped out of his hand. He heard the buttons ping to the ground, the sound strangely muffled but magnified, as if belonging to a different place and dimension. His pulse was fluttering. It was to late to turn back, and he no longer wanted to. While some small, sensible part of his brain tried to tell him to say "stop", to grab his shirt and run, other parts of his body were now crying out for him to drop to Jack's feet, pull off those BDU's, and reveal him in all his glory. Already his heart was beginning to beat faster and his breathing was getting deeper and louder. He was filled with a new and sudden feeling of urgency. It was get-your-clothes-off-time. Quickly, before anyone walked in and discovered them. Before one of the team came to see what was keeping them.

Jack was already slipping him out of his t-shirt. Daniel was panting and sweating with impatience and haste, and the accursed button and zip of the BDU's weren't coming undone quickly enough. As he picked and snatched at them, Jack stood hovering over him, his tufted chest heaving just inches away, hands raised and ready to slip him out of the last vestige of covering.

He closed his eyes and stood there, letting him nuzzle, and kiss the orb of his shoulder. Then he traced a line of kisses to his chest and suckled at the nipples until it hurt.

When he could no bear the sucking no longer, he pushed Jack's head away, Jack stood back, admiring him from this distance for a second or two. Then he slipped his hand into his flies and began to undo the zipper, slowly, his eyes trained on Daniel.

The slow smile was creeping across his face. Yes, Daniel realised, it was only too plain he was ready for Jack. He'd probably known from the start it would only be a matter of minutes before Daniel succumbed. Was his desire so transparent?

Then he knelt at Jack's feet and began to ease down his BDU's, his fingers were trembling as he began to slip him out of his underpants. This was the moment of truth, the closest he'd ever come to inspecting another cock. He was already smiling at his own idiot notions when he revealed the object of his desire. It was thick and firm, it's surface rippled by veins like chocolate, like a double Mars bar with twenty-five per cent extra free. Then Daniel gasped. He was circumcised. He'd never seen it before and was mesmerised with morbid fascination. Had it hurt? He wondered. Who could have dared do it to him! The idea sent him dizzy. His mouth closed hungrily around the end.

He sucked at him and let his tongue play around for a while. With each suck, a spot in his scrotum contracted. He tasted scenty, like washing-up liquid. But the soft curls of pubic hair had a spicy, orange perfume to them he couldn't taste. Which shower gel did he use? He wondered. Something expensive and exotic. Everything about Jack was precious and exotic. He now began to plant kisses on the buttocks he'd been clasping all along. They seemed moulded in bronze, a golden shimmer to the skin where the light fell on it. Hard, and hammered into perfect rounds, dimpled at the centre. A band of little bristles pushed through the surface of the skin where the cheeks met at his anus. He brushed over them with his lips, making them tingle.

He traced a line to Jack's stomach with his tongue. Each little field of muscle rippled as he ran his fingers over them as if across a xylophone. He heard the music of his laughter and saw how Jack's penis gave a little twitch.

Then Jack bent and reached for his bag of toiletries, keeping hold of the conditioner. He threw the rest in a corner where it fell with a thump, clearing the bench. He lay down on the wooden slats, reclining like Bacchus at a feast. With relish, Daniel eyed the delicacies he has to offer. He obviously wanted a taste of what he saw, too. His penis was hard and straight, like a stud stallions, and he wore it with pride.

Keyed-up, like before a mission, Jack was ready and would wait no longer, with the conditioner he quickly prepared him. Daniel lowered himself down on to him and Jack pushed himself inside, as if bursting through the gate, his only thought on attack. He knew it was going to be a hard battle, and he played rough, but Daniel hadn't wanted a soft opponent.

After the first few thrusts, Jack took one hand from his hips and then, while the other one resumed its caress of his hip-bone, the first one carefully applied pressure to Daniel's throbbing dick. He stroked it, a pleasure Daniel found as excruciating as having his feet tickled, and a form of torture he couldn't get enough of.

As they rode together, he hung on to the coat pegs above him, twisting and turning as if saddled to a bucking bronco. Jacks love was hard and fast, propelled by explosive. Never had he felt so thoroughly probed, so bludgeoned, so explored. Jack reached a depth no man had been before, rubbing him sore in delicate places till now undisturbed.

He ached and throbbed and a terrible cramp held his balls in its grip. Never before had it been like this, so physical. He felt like crying, screaming, in need of some kind of release.

And then, as Jack pumped his dick, it came.

Pulsating spasms that shook his body, only distantly akin to the ripples of pleasure he'd known before.

And they came and came again, leaving him quite limp and exhausted. He no longer had the strength to hold on to the hooks and his body flopped down on to Jack's chest. In near delirium he begged for mercy and for more and, marooned like this, they went on for a few minutes further until the spasms began to ebb away.

He lay in Jack's arms till he regained the strength to separate himself from his great anchor. Jack's skin had a texture like velvet, or chamois, and he didn't think he could ever tire of brushing lightly over its surface with his fingers. But knew nothing could go on forever, and he sighed as the cares of the real world began to encroach once more.

"What are we going to do?" he breathed.

Jack looked at the paint flaking away from the ceiling in the damp. "Don't worry about that," he said.

Daniel wished he didn't have to worry about it, that he could lie like this into eternity.

"Do you want a relationship?" Jack asked, after a few moments.

"That was the idea." Then he sat up abruptly and turned his head to look at Jack. "You're not going to back out are you?"

"No," he replied, "I love you, am in love with you."

Not knowing what to say, or whether to believe his luck, Daniel sank back against Jack's chest, a great sense of relief washing over him. "I love you, too," he managed to whisper.

They lay together in a spell of pure calm after the storm until they heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps padding down the corridor to the gear up room.

Daniel sprang to his feet and scooped up his pile of clothes. As he darted off towards the showers, Jack caught him in his arms. As if they had all the time in the world, he stroked the damp hair out of his face and gave him another kiss with remarkable gentleness for a man who had the stature of a warrior god. Then he turned, retrieved his towel, and headed towards the showers, thoroughly unperturbed and serene in his nakedness, as if no earthly jurisdiction could touch him.

The End


End file.
